


I Have No Home

by perseusjacksonjasongrace



Series: Jercy Oneshots & Drabbles [13]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst with resolution, Dark Jason Grace, Dark Percy, Dark Percy Jackson, M/M, pjjg fanfic, please read CW/TW, resolved angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseusjacksonjasongrace/pseuds/perseusjacksonjasongrace
Summary: From anon (on tumbles): I was wondering if you could do a angsty Jason.. I mean it could be Percy too but I haven't seen a lot of angst Jason lately. Thamks! PS: I love you and your fanfictions ♥♥♥ (all homo with out socks on lolol) PPSS: Yes I tell everybody 'I love you with aout socks on' ÙwÚ
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Series: Jercy Oneshots & Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125551
Kudos: 24





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> okay let's not pretend this was edited  
> CW: depictions of violence

Jason Grace is fucking livid. He is so furious the air is crackling. And his anger only worsens when he sees the destruction that layed his home to waste. There is nothing but dust clouds and shattered concrete where his house once stood. Just this morning he was stepping out the bright blue front door, shouting an “I love you” to is boyfriend and making his way to Olympus.

“Percy!” It is rage that burns in his throat. “Jackson, get your ass out here right now!”

There is a deadly silence, like the world is holding its breath. Waiting for the inevitable, for the bomb. He’s just about to bellow his boyfriend’s name when a shuffling from the left catches his attention.

And then Percy Jackson steps into view, shirt tattered, eyes glowing, and fists clenched in a lethal grip on his malice. He looks like sin and corruption.

“What the fuck happened here?” Jason’s voice is a low growl.

“Ask your fucking father.”

Where the Son of Jupiter is a lightning storm, galvanic and pulsating, the Son of Poseidon is a cyclone, volatile and destructive. Together they are the stuff of hell, demons, darkness.

“What did he do?” He is taken aback by the accusation.

“This. He sent his lackeys to destroy our life because he doesn’t like that I’m with you.”

“It cannot be that he despises us so much he is willing to kill you.”

His boyfriend’s laugh is sharp, spiteful, “Your father has made us kill mortals for less.”

“Why now?”

“Well that’s what I’m going to find out.”

“Absolutely not.” Jason snaps, “You are not going there.”

“Try stopping me.” Percy shoves into his face, their lips mere millimetres apart.

“I need you here with me.”

“And I need to stop your father before I can never be with you again.”

“He can’t kill you, he won’t.”

“What makes you so sure? Because this,” Percy gestures to their surroundings, picks up a shard of glass, “This doesn’t look like he’s just trying to scare us.”

“Don’t do this Pers, I—” His voice shakes, “I’m not sure I can stay if you leave.”

His boyfriend blinks, once twice, takes a step back, “Are you saying if I confront your father you will break up with me?”

Jason doesn’t know if that’s what he’s saying but he knows he needs Percy here, needs to lean on him and mourn their home.

“I don’t know why you’re so willing to let me die but i’m not. So I _will_ have a chat with big ol’ Zeus.” Green eyes are shattering. “And-” The Son of Poseidon looks to the sky, looks back at him, “And if you are gone when I come back then maybe it’s for the best.”

“I don’t want you to die. That’s exactly _why_ I’m trying to stop you from going.” He cries.

“I would rather,” Percy breathes, “Die fighting for my life than sitting here like a coward waiting for the next strike.”

“What are you gonna do? Demand Zeus justifies his actions?”

“I am going to ask him why he did it and if he doesn’t give me an answer,” That smile is ruination, “Well then we’ll see precisely how to kill a God”

“Can you just think about this for a second?”

They are still so close, still stubbornly sharing their anger.

“I’ll tell your father that too.”

“We need to sort out our home.”

“What are we gonna do Grace? Start building?”

His eyes flash with annoyance, “Can you not go raging into Olympus right now?”

“There is nothing we can do here, the least I can do it get answers.”

“And what if he hurts you?” He has heard just about enough. This plan is ludicrous.

“He is trying already Jase.” Percy’s iron grip is melting, fracturing. “Whatever happens, don’t come looking for me.”

“No!” Jason is fighting the rising storm, the terror in his stomach, “Don’t shut me out. Do not do this.”

“I refuse to live in fear.” Green eyes are ablaze, wrath waltzing in them.

“We can go together. Once I’m better. We can shatter his throne, together.”

“NO!” His boyfriend is vehement. “I will not put you at risk. I will sort this out myself.”

And then Percy is shoving past him, and prowling over rubble, the rubble they had once lived in.

“Don’t you dare walk away from me. Don’t you fucking dare Jackson.”

The Son of Poseidon whips around, “Stay here.” And then he disappeared into the dust.

Jason screams into the sky, curses his boyfriend. Why must Percy be so stubborn? Why must he destroy himself?

He knows he has to go after him, knows he can’t let that obdurate demigod go into battle on his own. Percy knows it too. So Jason takes a final glance at the debris and goes after his boyfriend, to kill a God.

As he is soaring through the sky, ignoring the stinging in his lungs, he remembers the day all those years ago when he and Percy finally got together. Finally stopped tiptoeing around each other and just taking what they wanted.

_“Percy,” He gasped, “On your right,”_

_The foot on his throat was crushing his windpipe but there was a monster sneaking up behind his friend and he wasn’t about to watch him die._

_The Son of Poseidon stopped in his tracks, took in the scene before him. And Jason knew with blinding clarity, and sinful delight, that the world would explode._

_The monster on top of him started shaking, convulsing, choking. And Jason watched as black blood splattered everywhere. He grinned as the monster choked on its own blood. And when it collapsed to the floor he slammed his sword through its chest and waved as it crumbled to dust. And then he turned his lightning eyes on the vile creature still trying to kill Percy._

_The last thing it saw was a flash of light as Jason directed bolts of electricity into its every orifice. He watched gleefully as the monster seized, as it was shocked to death._

_Percy’s laugh was manic, unbridled, and so so beautiful. They joined hands, looked at each other. The darkness within them giggled and then they wiped out an army. Lighting and water, storm and sea, earth and sky, death and depravity._

After that fight, Percy had pulled him close, until there was nothing between them, not oxygen, or space, or weakness.

That day the Son of Poseidon and the Son of Jupiter became one at last.

Jason reminds himself of this now, of their joining, their bond, and when he walks along the stone bridge and into Olympus he is prepared for what’s to come.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @aalikun (on tumbles): Maybe you should do a Jercy Sick Fic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: arguments; bad son/father relationship; sickness

Percy can’t breathe, there is fire scorching his throat and he can’t breathe. He knows coming here was stupid, was impulsive, and irrational. His ex-girlfriend would have told him he was an idiot. Would have shouted at him for being so rash. But he knows what his boyfriend would do. What his boyfriend _will_ do.

Because Jason Grace revels in the power, in the control. And he had followed Percy into hell more times than they can count. Percy knows he has followed him here.

“Father! Enough!” The Son of Jupiter bellows.

“He is corrupting you!” Zeus seethes, twisting his fingers into Percy’s throat, letting him feel the lightning pulsing against his skin.

“He is not.” Jason’s voice is low, ethereal, dangerous. “He has only helped me realize my potential.”

“You are SICK because of him.”

“I am sick, because of you!” The blonde is stone, “And you are hurting him because you feel guilty.”

“When did you get your degree in psychology?” The God spits, blue eyes a perfect mirror to Jason’s, blazing with anger.

“I don’t need a degree to understand guilt. When you are the child of a God guilt is part of the package.”

Percy chokes, swallowing electricity and emotion.

“Let him go Father. This fight is not with him.”

Zeus looks like he’s going to argue, like he’ll kill Percy for the fun of it anyway. But Jason’s eyes narrow, pin on his father and the God releases him.

He takes gulps of air, trying not to claw at his throat, at the inferno racing down it.

“You will end this madness Father. Destroying our home?” He can hear the pain in his boyfriend’s voice.

“I will buy you a new one, what is the big deal?”

“The deal,” Percy growls, “Is that you think you can do whatever you want with us because we are your children. But we have our own lives and you do not get to take and give as you see fit.”

“I have blasted mortals for less insolence than this, nephew.”

“You do not scare me, Uncle,” He snarls “And your ego is what got you, _us_ , into this mess in the first place.”

“Enough.” Jason holds his hand up, “I do not have long. And I’d prefer if I didn’t spend the rest of my days stepping between my father and my boyfriend.”

“Yea well maybe if you father hadn’t decided to send Apollo on a plague adventure in the middle of our fucking quest we would all be fine.”

The God glares at him, “How was I supposed to know you would be there?”

“If you cared about us, about Jase, as much as you claim you would have known.”

“SHUT UP!” The blonde screams, “Both of you. I’m going home—” His voice cracks, “I’m going somewhere, and when you guys are done fighting you can call me.”

Before anyone could say anything else Jason is flying into the air and disappearing.

Percy collapses onto the floor, puts his head in his hands and stifles the sob threatening to upend his whole demeanor.

“What am I gonna do?” His soul is cracking, “I can’t lose him. I can’t do this again.”

“I didn’t know.” Zeus mutters stiffly, “I didn’t know you guys were there.”

“It doesn’t matter now anyway,” Percy sniffles, “I just need to spend time with him. Promise me Uncle,” He looks at the God.

The King nods, motioning for him to continue.

“Promise me he will go to Elysium. He has suffered enough.”

“He will go, I will make sure of it.”

So Percy Jackson gets up from the cold marble floor of Olympus, stares at the God of the Sky, and then takes himself home. _His home._

“Jase?”

“How did you find me?”

“I’m offended you’re asking.”

“I thought it’d throw you off my scent if I changed spots.”

And then Percy is through the trees and into the small clearing at the top of the hill. The sun is starting to creep below the ocean and the sky is ablaze with colour. Even the city seems alive as the lights twinkle and flicker.

“I can always find my way home.” He mutters softly, sitting behind his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around his torso.

Jason leans his head back so it’s resting on Percy’s shoulder.

“I don’t want to die Pers.”

He has to stop himself from screaming, from breaking down right there, “I don’t want you to die either.”

“I just keep thinking about what life would have been like,” The blonde whispers, “If we had gotten all the years we were promised.”

“Would you want children?” He asks softly, fingers caressing ribs distractedly.

They had never talked about it before, thinking they had time to live first. Life has a funny way of morphing itself into anything but what you imagine.

Jason shrugs, “Maybe. I was always more interested in trying to stay alive I never really got the opportunity to consider it.”

“I don’t think I did.” He mumbles into his boyfriend’s shoulder, kissing the soft fabric of his shirt.

“Just seems like a big responsibility for people who haven’t quite figured out how to take care of themselves huh?”

They giggle, the same memory of cake batter splatters and flour handprints on their back pockets flash in their minds.

“Is there anything I can do, while you’re here? Anything you want?” Percy asks after a moment of content silence.

“Just be with me. No fighting, or blaming. I just want you to hold me, tell me you love me, enjoy this time.”

“I do love you Jase, I love you so much it’s hard to think. It’s hard to breathe.” He chokes on a sob.

“Oh my love, we will meet again. In another lifetime, another place. We will find our way back to each other.”

“Do you remember the summer Annabeth broke up with me?” He hugs his boyfriend tighter, eyes blurring the darkening city.

“I do, we spent ninety percent of our time in the training room. Gods, it wasn’t till the next year that we stopped doing any actual training in there.”

Percy laughs, “We really shouldn’t have done half the things we did in that room. I’m sure if anyone knew they’d be scarred for life.”

“Why do you ask?”

“I think that was the summer I learnt how to live.”

“When we did nothing but train?”

“Where I got to spend time with someone who understands my darkness. It was easier,” He swallows, “Easier to handle the day when I knew there was someone who understood what was going on.”

“The summer Annabeth came back,” The blonde murmurs, “That’s the summer I found home.”

“Where is that?” He asks, but he already knows the answer.

“Right here, in your arms, by your side.”

Percy Jackson kisses his boyfriend’s cheek and prays to Gods who won’t listen, that his Jase never leaves home without him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me all your thoughts, beautiful human!


End file.
